Show Me Love
by AEROFiNiC
Summary: I’ve been thinking, Matt. You’d make the perfect prisoner. Do you love me, Matt? Do you really? MelloxMatt. COMPLETE!
1. Ache

**Show Me Love**

It was an accident.

That was the very thought Mello held close to him as he entered the orphanage. He'd been scared the night his parents were killed, and now he was terrified so much his whole body shook. His legs ached so badly he felt like they'd give out beneath him. He heard whispers behind him and imagined the stares he must be getting. He wanted to scream and whine and cry, but those were only part of the things he couldn't be caught doing. It made him sick. They could gossip, they could stare- glare even, and it wouldn't hurt him as much as what they were doing now.

They tore at his clothes until they were ripped in pieces, showing Mello's stomach and his right leg up to his knee. They stole his chocolate, too, each greedy one of them. Surprising as it was, there were two orphans who, for the most part, left Mello alone. One of them sat in the hallway in the strangest of positions and put together a blank puzzle. His hair was white, along with the pajamas he almost always wore. The other was quiet, always playing video games and flipping his red hair out of his face constantly. Mello found it strange that goggles were always shielding his eyes or falling around his neck, unimportant. _How could he stand wearing them constantly?_

Roger Ruvie, careful not to upset Mello, led him to the room where he'd be staying. When they approached the room, Mello began to hear what he wanted to call "deaf-makers". What more could a depressed six-year old come up with? He just frowned and pulled on the door knob. As Roger led him into the room, he saw the small redhead he'd seen earlier lying on the floor, his feet kicked up in the air. He seemed to be playing an old video game, probably one of the very first, which Mello read out to be 'Atari'.

"Hey, I remember you!" Mello shouted, showing his first sign of joy since entering the orphanage.

"Mhm," the boy hummed, pausing his game. He then turned to Mello and said, "I'm Matt! What's your name?"

"I'm Mih-er…Mello," he replied, still getting used to the name he'd been given.

Roger merely smiled and left the two to get acquainted.

Mello wasn't quite interested in the boy, he was only grateful to meet someone who didn't desire to hurt him. Even in his home life, every action inflicted upon him was to cause pain. Mello's life was pain, and Matt was like a cure for all of it. Shoving all of his past out of his mind, Mello smiled. He smiled for Matt, who sat on the floor playing Atari, his nose scrunched up to hold his goggles in place. He smiled for Near, who he thought looked like a clown or an albino in all the white he threw upon himself. He smiled because he could still smell the aroma of chocolate on his clothes. He lay there, listening to Matt moan over his game until he fell into a deep sleep.

That night, Mello dreamt of something beautiful. He dreamt of love and affection, something he'd never received. And he woke up, all the affection he needed pouring over him.

"Mello? Mel_lo_! Wake up, you need to quit screaming!"

Two arms were wrapped around him tightly, and from what he could infer, they were Matt's. He felt sick suddenly. Matt was worried, Mello was sure, as he began to hold onto Mello tighter. As much as he hated it to be let go, Mello threw Matt on the floor. He cursed after vomiting on his new sheets and began to cry. He hid his face, making sure the redhead didn't see how much pain he was in. Matt began nursing him again, regardless of every time Mello would push him away. When the vomiting continued, he ran for the door.

"I'll go get Roger!" he called towards the open door as he ran down the hallway.

By now, the entire orphanage seemed to be awake, having heard Mello's piercing screams, which still continued.

Roger followed speedily behind Matt, many children following along. Roger sent each of them back to bed, warning they would get punishment if they refused to obey. Roger ran over to Mello's bed. Mello lay there, sweating and screaming in pain. He screamed repeatedly, but had stopped vomiting. Roger told Matt to go back to sleep and carried Mello out into the hall. Mello screamed for Matt, ripping at his shirt, so Roger finally asked Matt to come along too. After Matt reached for Mello's hand and held it tightly, Mello was calm. Deep within himself, Mello ached, but could no longer scream out in pain. Matt held onto Mello's hand through the entire night, when Mello screamed, when Mello cried, and when his breathing finally became steady. He sat there, his eyes wide open the entire night, watching over Mello.

-

"Get the fuck off me!" Mello yelled, being awakened by Matt on the early morning of this thirteenth birthday.

"You're way too sour, Mello," he crooned, coughing between words.

"And stop with the fucking cigs, okay," Mello yelled, pretending to be suffocating. "Where are you getting those things anyway?"

Matt never answered, but smirked in Mello's direction before jumping off the bed. Mello exhaled deeply as though Matt had weighed him down like a two-ton semi truck. He lifted his head off his pillow and stared down at Matt, who was already playing another game. He groaned and jumped to the floor, falling next to Matt.

_Hold me, Matt. Forget about that game and talk to me._

Mello had cried in his sleep for that each night, unsure if Matt could hear his weak cries.

Matt had heard Mello. That shelter Matt had provided for Mello the night he arrived had never disappeared. Matt stayed up each night and slept in the day, just to be sure Mello was safe. Behind his goggles were worried eyes. He'd listen to Mello suffer in the night and he'd wonder:

_What is it you're crying for, poor child? What is it you need from me?_

He watched Mello wake up in the morning, who'd find Matt staring at him and throw a pillow in his face. From what both of them knew, Mello needed some attention. He'd do back flips if it meant Matt would embrace him. Fuck, he'd kill anyone, even himself for Matt. Didn't Matt love him back? He couldn't be sure, remembering the week before when Matt had told him to go bite his tongue off. And Mello came charging into their room, sticking out his tongue to reveal a shining, silver tongue ring.

"Thee? I pierthed my tongue becauth you told me to, and…hey, are you lithening?"

Matt chuckled and sat there, gazing into the deep pools of blue that were Mello's eyes. Mello had fired up and threw the silver stud at the redhead before wincing in pain. He never wore the thing again, but it brought laughs to them afterwards. That was, after Matt's cheek had healed. Mello still wondered if Matt was focused entirely on his games, or if he ever actually paid attention to him. Were the stars aligning in Matt's mind or had he no idea how much Mello pleaded for him? Well, Matt was pretty dumb…

"So," Mello began, "Do you have anything to say?"

Matt, who was sure Mello was begging for anything Matt would give him, said, "Yeah. Happy Birthday."

Mello sighed. Obviously Matt had nothing more to say, so he walked over to his closet and got dressed in silence. He was sure Matt would come up with something else. Knowing Matt.

"We wish you a Happy Birthday, We wish you a happy birthday," Matt sang, "Hope you get fucked this year."

Mello was infuriated with Matt to the highest extent, pulling Matt from the floor where he sat and slapping him. He jumped on top of Matt and tore at his hair, ready to punch him. Matt's eyes were wide with fear. '_It was just a joke Mello,'_ said the look in Matt's eyes. Mello released his grip on Matt's hair, mumbling an apology before jumping off the petrified redhead. Mello knew how insane he must have seemed to be, and carried that thought with him on his way to class that morning. Progress lists had been set up on the boards in Mello's first class. Each time they showed up, the first name would read Near. It always read Near. It drove Mello wild to see the same name at the top of the list. Matt had a hard time holding Mello back. Mello would lash out at Near at any moment had Matt not been his surveillance.

"I'll get him!" Mello shouted in their room that night. He had to shout to be heard over Matt's video game.

He charged for the door, barely giving Matt a chance to catch him. But Matt caught him, with perfect timing.

"Mel-_lo._"

Finally, feeling brave as ever, Matt pressed his lips to Mello's.

"Matt, stop it," Mello said weakly.

He pushed Matt away, realizing how much he was giving up. He was giving up what he'd wanted his entire life. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

'_I love you, Matt! I really do!'_

And it wouldn't be a lie; he'd mean it. But Mello was a coward and refused to let the words escape his lips.

Instead, he breathed the words, 'I hate you,' just loud enough for Matt to hear.

A/N: Well, this one started out a lot smoother than the previous, eh? Comments? Review!


	2. Evergreens

**Show Me Love**

**

* * *

**

"You _hate _me for saving you from doing something stupid?" Matt asked, importunely.

Mello groaned. "Well, you didn't have to kiss me! I could taste those goddamn cigarettes the entire time! I-I'll tell Roger you're a child molester!"

Matt raised an eyebrow, noting, "You're older than me."

The argument didn't last long and soon Mello had given up, but the words he had said left their relationship tainted. The words had slipped from his lips, merely an accident, but it couldn't be taken back. There was a wall between them that both of them felt, though they laughed themselves to sleep that night. As strange as it may have seemed…

-

Mello woke up in Matt's bed. He cursed silently, his cheeks flushing, and jumped out of the bed. The fact that he woke there was no importance to him, but the reason why was of all the importance in the world. It frightened Mello to wake up there, his body inches away from Matt's. It was his _roommate, _for Christ's sake! And it was his best friend. He'd woken in Matt's bed many times before, but never did he wake there without a reason. One night, when Mello was sick, Matt lay there with him until the sickness was gone. When Matt caught it, Mello did the same to repay him.

Mello dressed and watched Matt eagerly until he rose from his sleep.

"Good morning."

Matt, who had just woken up, had not noticed that Mello had been in his bed and yawned, "Morning…"

The two of them walked to their first class together, and, as awkward as it seemed, they looked like a couple. After class, the lists were up again. The same name hung at the top of the list, barely above Mello's, reading Near. Mello glared at the small albino and clenched his fists, ready to hit the boy. The same routine was used, and Matt had to hold Mello back with all his strength. He had to comfort Mello with everything he had.

Mello bit his lip, frowned at Matt and murmured, "I'll be back," before trudging down the long hallway to the bathrooms. Once inside, he checked his appearance in the mirror. His eyes were red, as were his cheeks, but his knuckles were a pale white from tightening his grip. He lifted the black cloth covering his wrist and took out the needle he'd kept on his shirt tag. He pressed it deep into his skin and waited for the small beads of red to emerge from his skin. _Since when had he cut himself? _Mello wasn't sure. He let the cotton fall back over his wrists and watched the rubies sink into the black cotton.

"Mello!" came an echo through the entire bathroom.

Mello locked himself in a stall and waited for the person to leave before emerging again. He wanted to yell or scream. He wanted to be heard, but, out of fear took out a piece of chocolate to calm himself. Swallowing was the hardest part, but he did and sauntered back to his room. Something was missing when he returned, and that something was Matt. He must have been searching for Mello, who'd been gone longer that he'd planned. But Mello yelled out his name, choking, and wondering if Matt could hear a single word.

-

Matt watched a last bit of snow fall from the evergreen tree just beyond the gate. The only tree that still kept its leaves. And there was Matt, the only child at Wammy's orphanage who still kept his sanity. He sat, staring into his knees which were pressed to his chest, watching cigarette smoke fade to nothing. He knew he'd be killed by Mello had he been caught smoking, but Mello was nowhere to be found. He choked on his own smoke just thinking about Mello.

Matt heard either the crunch of the leaves as Mello walked toward him, or he'd heard the crunch of a chocolate bar between Mello's teeth. From what he could tell, it had been both. Mello's skin no longer looked red and rough, but pale as the snow from the evergreen tree, and probably just as soft. Mello wore his tight coat with the hood shielding his face, which probably meant his skin was just as cold.

"I've never seen you outside before," Mello said, his eyes darting around the grounds.

"I come out here all the time," Matt replied, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Didn't I," Mello said, sitting next to Matt, "tell you not to," and took the cigarette from his grip, "-not to smoke anymore?" Without a care in the world, Mello pressed his cold lips to Matt's. And then, as though summer had come too fast, all the cold was taken from the world.

* * *

A/N: I apologize that it turned out so short. I have a bad case of writer's block tonight. It only took five hours to write this. xP


	3. Timeline

The laughs and tears of joy were just a picture that Mello left behind when he left the orphanage. The last kiss he'd planted on Matt- he'd forgotten that too. Mello was eighteen, barely a child, but inside he was the six-year old he remembered himself to be. The night he'd woken up screaming, almost afraid of himself, Matt had been there. Deep inside him, that six-year old wanted to cry out to Matt, but the disturbed eighteen-year old overpowered the child and stayed silent. The child burned Mello's skin, but it never spoke. Had he given himself time to think, Mello would have stayed at Wammy's house.

_I'm almost fifteen, Roger. I doubt any of you would miss me anyway. I'll be fine on my own._

Mello had been wrong, standing in Roger's office that night. Because smoking with his back against a tree was Matt, and he watched his best friend leave. He didn't cry, but that was just something Matt never did. What he did do, without warning, was let his addictions take over him entirely. He was beginning to use his lighter more often to light yet another one of his cigarettes. He was almost sure he was becoming fond of tasting smoke. Roger had realized that Matt had begun smoking by now, but he was far too late to stop Matt. He only requested that Matt didn't share his cigarettes with others or smoke in front of the children. To be able to agree to that, Matt had to stay outside each day, usually staying behind the bushes until night.

Mello, halfway on the other side of the world, wasn't such a depressive being. He may have been, but he didn't show it on the outside. Mello had, in the rage of the Kira case, joined the Mafia. He was determined to find Kira before Near and he was willing to kill anyone in his way. Other than that, he was up for anything and was quick to agree. He was often quiet nowadays, which was to be expected. It could have been that Matt took all the words from him, but he just didn't know.

The Mafia seemed like a lot safer of a habitat to Mello, though in reality, that wasn't the case. Light Yagami—Kira, was on his tail. All the remaining members of the Mafia had been killed, and Mello only survived because he was without name or face to the public. Without all that pressure, his life would continue being the competition it once was.

After the death of the Mafia members, included frontman of the group, Mello had burned down the Mafia hideout. With burning the building, he also damaged himself also, both inside and out. Most of the visible pain was shown in the form of a burn, running from the left side of his face and onto his shoulder. It was intensely painful, but much worse pain was swarming inside him.

He wasn't sure how he went to sleep at night. Most of his dreams became nightmares, but this once he allowed himself to let everything go.

-

"Mello."

That name was his own, but the voice was what finally sent him into sleep.

It was the night he'd left Wammy's, three and a half years ago. His eyes were focused on nothing in particular and his arms lay over Matt's shoulders. They looked almost like lovers, so close and intimate. It was almost cute how Matt blushed when Mello did such things, though he continued to play his DS. Mello grabbed it from him for a quick kiss which Matt agreed to without a fight. It was strange how Mello had become Matt's addiction. He was worth more than the games Matt played, or the cigarettes he'd smoked. Mello was Matt's everything, as unbelievable as that sounds. Had Mello stayed with Matt…he'd get to relive that moment over and over. He would go to the fires of Hell and back just to hear Matt say "I Love You" one last time.

As much as he would have loved his dream to last, he woke in tears. Some things just never lasted in the world, but Mello was reluctant to let this one go. He would contact Matt. Somehow. Whatever way it took.

-

"Good evening, Matt," Roger said, intruding on Matt.

Matt glanced at Roger for a quick second before returning it to his laptop. He smiled a bit, just enough for Roger to see.

"You have a message," Roger continued, "It's-."

"Roger. I'm…kinda busy, can you, uh, come by later?" Matt murmured, not looking up from his laptop.

"It's Mello."

That caught Matt's attention completely. "M-Mello?"

Roger nodded and handed the phone to Matt. Matt took it and eagerly said Mello's name.


	4. Intimate

A/N: any _perverts _out there, they are NOT sleeping together. Well, not _really._ Well, they aren't NUDE, haha. Read On and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Intimate**

Their first meeting in a few years went smoothly, if only for a while. It didn't last long and soon Mello had some explaining to do.

The first few hours of the night went as to be expected, Matt attached to Mello the whole time. They kissed, everything they were used to doing, when finally Matt remembered what had been worrying him. _Mello _had been worrying him, and when he saw his bare skin he remembered why.

On the dark winter afternoon when Matt sat by the gates to Wammy's, he'd noticed something. When Mello kissed him, as much as he tried to hide it, Matt had seen Mello's arm. Or, rather, he'd seen a dark red line across the snow, then turning his gaze to where it had started. He wasn't sure if Mello had been in a fight or forced this pain upon himself, but he longed to find out. As much as he had wanted to, Mello's lips were the addiction preventing him.

Now was his chance, though he wasn't expecting to have to remind Mello of that day.

He finally found the words to say when Mello started to cry.

"You saw, didn't you?" Mello cried, "I'm sorry, Matt, I was…"

Before Mello could say anything else, he became distracted by Matt's hands on his cheeks as he wiped his tears. "Promise me you won't do it again?"

Mello only nodded and laid his head on Matt's chest. Matt smiled at their intimacy, but he still wondered if Mello spoke the truth. After all, Mello had the need to lie and he'd never once told _Matt _the complete truth, had he?

Mello glanced up at Matt, who seemed to be content with their status, and scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Stop smoking those goddamn cigarettes!" he yelled, seething. "Next time I see one between your teeth, I'll shoot you!"

"Aww, Mello! Why do you care so much? Do I stink?"

Tears appeared in Mello's eyes. "I don't want you to die, Matt. If you died, I'd be alone. I can't live without you, Matt. I love you."

After hearing himself say those words, Mello began blushing and was only able to stare at his feet. Matt's eyes grew wide at the words and he grinned.

"You love me?" he said, snickering.

"You-you don't love me back?" Mello asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I do, but the face you're making is hilarious!" Matt replied.

Mello's face was cherry red as he said to Matt, "So is yours!" and giggled.

"You laugh like a girl!" Matt added.

Mello's face was serious now. "You laugh like my dad."

Matt refrained from laughing and pulled Mello close once again, brushing his fingers through Mello's hair.

"I'm sorry," he said, holding Mello tightly in his arms.

Mello grinned, though the smile didn't seem to fit correctly, and said to Matt, "No problem. I don't even remember him, so it's okay."

To Matt, Mello was like a child again. It was true that he had no parents and that he still needed someone to watch over him. It seems that God sent Matt for exactly that purpose. Matt promised he'd always be there for Mello, just like a parent would say to their child. But that was not Matt's place. Matt loved Mello in another way. A deeper love that if messed with, could be broken.

To brighten his mood, he imagined Mello in diapers and burst out laughing.

Mello looked at him with curious eyes but didn't ask Matt what was hilarious. He let it go, for fear of what strange reply he might get. He only closed his eyes and listened to Matt's breathing before falling asleep.

-

Matt wanted to say he'd woken in the morning, but he found himself awake at 2 AM. His reason for waking was finding something warm—or warmer than usual—pressed against his skin. He came to find that it was Mello, but why he'd been overcome by such a fever was a mystery to Matt.

"Mel?" he said, though saying his name that way felt strange.

Mello let out a small grunt indicating that he was either awake or awake and listening. Matt wasn't sure.

He began speaking anyway, assuming the blond would hear every word. "Are you okay? You're-you're burning up."

"Mm, Matt," he breathed, "It's not me. Go to sleep."

Matt's eyes widened as he wondered what was causing him to become so hot. "Mello, is it me?"

"I guess, Matt," the blond said, "Now _go to sleep!_"

Matt did exactly as Mello said and closed his eyes, smiling at the feeling of the blond lying on top of him.


	5. Partial

**Chapter 5: Partial **

Mello decided that he'd rip Matt's hair out.

He woke up a second time in the night to find Matt pacing, which was quite unusual for Matt to be doing, and noticed something even more unusual.

"Matt, are you…" Mello began, but before he was able to finish, Matt had made his way over to Mello and was kissing his neck fiercely.

"Whoa, Matt. Don't you think you should…wait….for that?"

_He should._

"Matt!" Mello continued, "You're being stupid!"

_He was._

Mello threw Matt on the floor and began to cry. "Since when do you do things like this, Matt?"

But Matt was speechless.

"I remember," Mello began, "about twelve years ago. God, that was forever ago, but it's the first thing I remember. I met someone. He _loved _video games, for as long as I can remember. But one night when I was running out of hope, he stayed with me. Because of that, he was my best friend. He always had my back, and he kept me from doing stupid things. That was the Matt I used to know. I love you, Matt. But I'm not here just to be your little 'boyfriend'. Do you…get that, Matt?"

He didn't even nod, Matt just stood there in silence.

"Okay, whatever," Mello said before dropping down on the bed again. "Go to sleep, Matt."

Matt didn't go back to sleep this time, though, and pulled out his DS. There was no way either of them would get any sleep at this rate.

Mello wished Matt would go die, but in a sense, hoped Matt would wrap his arms around him. If only to help him get to sleep.

_-_

"M-Matt?" Mello called out weakly, about five minutes later.

Matt rolled his eyes and his retort came as, "Stop acting like a baby, Mello."

"Matt, I—"

Matt was determined to yell shut up until he saw Mello's pale skin and those blue eyes looking up at him, full of fear. Matt lay beside him on the bed and combed his fingers through Mello's hair, trying to calm him.

"Matt…what day is it?"

"I believe," Matt began, having to think about it, "it's September first."

Mello groaned. "Every goddamn year!"

Matt stared at him with confusion until finally Mello's explanation began.

Matt had to laugh at first, the first thing Mello had said being "I think I'm cursed." His voice was serious though, Matt could tell.

"You remember my first night at Wammy's, right?"

Matt nodded.

"Well, it was September first then too…"

**

* * *

A/N: I will leave you hanging here for now. ;] But I promise, the next chapter will be up soon! Possible tonight, if you beg…**


	6. Eavesdropping

**A/N: Holy Kira. I never thought anyone would REALLY beg! That's why I hurried to post this, for each and every one of my lovely…beggers…xD Anyway, happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Eavesdropping. **

Matt listened carefully to every word Mello said.

"Well, I could have sworn you were the worst thing in my life."

"The worst?" Matt screeched, almost in tears.

"Down, Matty," Mello said, patting Matt's head. "But I thought we were like…Jackie Chan meets Chris Rock. Like, Rush Hour. _Horrible _match."

Matt stared blankly at Mello, almost ready to ask where the conversation was headed. He also wanted to know who would be Jackie(the smart one) and who would be Chris(the idiot), but he kept quiet. Mello continued his story until Matt could listen no more, but one thing stuck out in this story. Matt barely caught it before it was gone.

Mello said, "I was lovesick. Literally. It made me sick because I loved you so much. You were a bit passive, but you were extremely cool!"

"You've loved me _that _long?" Matt asked, almost seeming like his six-year old self again.

Mello nodded, but was knocked out within seconds later.

Matt let him sleep, because he knew tomorrow would be a busy day. With all that eavesdropping they'd be doing, at least a couple hours of sleep would be nice. Matt closed his eyes too and waited for the sleep to overcome him. It took him a while to become comfortable sleeping next to Mello, but he finally did and was out as fast as Mello had been. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the thoughts in his mind multiplying.

_He said he loves me. I'm WITH him, that's a miracle right there…_

-

"Morning," Mello said when Matt entered the room, a cigarette in his mouth. Mello had gotten used to Matt and his cigarette addiction by now, but was happy that it was disappearing.

"Morning," Matt replied.

It was time to do a bit of eavesdropping.

"I'm going out," Mello said. "I'm going to eavesdrop in person, and you can watch everyone else from your laptop, okay?"

Matt nodded, grabbing his DS off the table. Mello sighed and walked to the door, about to close it as he left.

"And, uh, Mello," Matt called, glancing up at Mello just long enough to finish his sentence, "Don't get yourself hurt."

Mello pulled the door closed until there was only a small slit left open. "Thanks…Matt."

-

Mello found that following Misa Amane around was no bundle of joy. Matt found that watching the Japanese Task Force was no better. Ide never did anything interesting, and Mello hadn't seen Misa do anything worth watching in a while. It made Mello so bored that he read the small print on one of his chocolate bar wrappers…five times. Finally, the day became more interesting when Mogi and Misa Amane decided to board a plane. It seemed everyone was headed away these days.

"Pack your bags, Matt," Mello said into his phone, "We're going to Japan."

Matt was petrified with shock for a moment before speaking again, "J-Japan? Seriously, Mello? I-I'm getting along fine here in London…"

"Just get on a fucking plane, Matt. I'll see you in Japan."


	7. Sweet Tooth

**A/N: Wooh! Three chapters in one night! I've never managed that before.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Sweet Tooth  
**

Having lived his whole life in England, and then spending a while in America, Mello never imagined he'd be going to Japan. At least, not until the Kira case called for it. He disliked planes, but it was important at the time that he followed Mogi and Miss Amane if he planned on beating Near. He'd already inferred a few things from listening to their conversations, and there was no way he'd give up on the case now. He was pretty sure that Matt would want to tag along too, so he called him up.

He sat not far behind Mogi and Misa in the plane, making sure to hear every word they uttered, important or not. Most of it, as he assumed it would be, was boring little facts about Misa's life. When she spoke to Mogi directly, she never said his real name. She called him by a nickname only a blonde like her could've come up with. Mello thought it sounded like "Motchi" or something similar. It was hard to tell from a girl that random.

-

Matt seemed to have beat Mello to Japan, and right now, Near was also headed for Japan. Glancing around at everything, Matt inhaled deeply. This was one of the very few "holy shit" moments Matt got outside his video games. Seeing a city this big was truly amazing, especially after living in a small orphanage all his childhood. Nothing ever happened there. He didn't expect anything to, but it would have been nice to have a little excitement once in a while. He smiled at all of the beautiful Japanese women whose eyes seemed to be scanning over his body.

'_Wow. I'm hot.' _He thought with each encouraging glance he received. One came from a forty-year old man, and that was when Matt stopped looking.

He grimaced at the thought of having a child molester, as a matter of fact, gay man staring at him. "Eugh!"

Shaking that from his thoughts, Matt went hotel searching. He almost forgot about Mello as he searched, finally remembering and dialing the number into his phone.

Mello answered, though his voice sounded rather angry. "Matt! Where _are _you!?"

Matt imagined him standing outside the Tokyo airport, his fist balled at his side and his bags by his feet.

"Matt! Stop spacing out and come pick me up!"

'_Moody much?' _Matt thought after closing his phone and replacing it in his pocket.

Matt drove to the airport to find Mello with the new car he'd "…uh…found". It was actually a vintage one, and it made him look rich. Mello didn't recognize him until Matt rolled down the window, his goggles glowing in the light. Mello knew it was Matt at that moment and jumped out.

"Where'd you get the car?" Mello asked, playing with the air settings.

"I found a guy at the park who was willing to sell it," Matt lied, almost enjoying it. That was, until Mello ruined it.

"You're not very good at lying you know," Mello replied, grinning. "But you don't need to _steal. _I'm sure Roger would have given you money in a blink."

Matt hadn't thought about that. It was far too late to just put it back though, and they wouldn't need it that long.

Matt and Mello found their hotel and got settled. Matt had more "settling" to do, because he had gotten a warning of the trip to Japan, while Mello hadn't. Mello left Matt to go get some coffee while Matt unpacked and played his video games. Mello came back with the fresh, hot coffee and sat down at the table next to Matt. That was when Matt knew to set his game down and drink the coffee. It was sweet that Mello had taken the time to get him some at all, so Matt accepted it happily.

"I hope there's not too much creamer," Mello said, the coffee cup muffling his voice slightly, "I saw chocolate flavored and I thought you might like it too…"

Matt grinned faintly.

"Sorry, Matt. I couldn't find smoke flavor!"

Matt chuckled and nodded, now almost choking on the coffee. "God, Mello. Don't do that when I have coffee halfway down my throat!"

Mello smiled. "Hey, I'm a psycho. What do you expect?"

Matt furrowed his brow at that statement and asked, "Who told you you're psycho?"

"Linda used to," he said, "Remember her, back at Wammy's?"

Matt nodded and continued to drink his coffee. Linda was quite the pest at Wammy's house, and from what Matt could tell, she really liked Near. They didn't speak much for that reason exactly. Other than that, she was okay. She was a really good artist and by the time Matt left Wammy's, she'd majored in art. But that was all he knew about her.

"Hey, Matt."

Matt snapped back to reality at that moment and forgot about Linda. He faced Mello once more, only muttering, "Yeah?"

"We're going to get a lot busier from now on. Like, you won't be able to play video games for a while busy."

Matt flinched at that, but agreed.

"So I was thinking, we should get anything including our freedom done tonight, because we may not get a chance to for a while."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, we should. Anything in mind?"

Matt had a lot of things in mind, some that didn't even include Mello, but he let Mello be the first to speak. Mello would never agree to watch Matt play video games all night, so that was checked off his list. He then thought they could go for a look around Tokyo, because he'd only seen small bits of it from driving Mello around. He decided against that too, because he didn't know his way around Tokyo. Plus, his Japanese sucked, which didn't help matters either. He adjusted his goggles on his forehead as Mello finally began to talk.

"We could…look around Tokyo," Mello said, "Or…I have a few things I want to try."

Matt's eyes widened. "Like…sex?"

Mello frowned disapprovingly before continuing, "Matt, you pervert! Is that all you think about nowadays?"

"Well…kinda. And games…"

Mello rolled his eyes. "I don't know how I ever ended up with such a horny partner," he said.

Matt coughed uncomfortably and changed the subject…kind of. "Want to make out?"

"Matt!" Mello yelled before hearing a bang on the wall from next door.

"That was loud, Mello! Anyway, let's go get something to eat. And looking around Tokyo sounds fun too."

So it was decided. The boys gathered their things and went off in search of a decent Japanese restaurant. With luck, they found one and sat down to eat.

"Yum," Matt said with a mouthful of food.

"Ew, Matt! Chew your food!" Mello replied, disgusted.

He nodded, but there was a hint of pout on his face. Perhaps he hadn't eaten in a while?

After Mello was done eating (and done watching Matt's disgusting eating habits) the boys walked around Tokyo.

At this time of night, the streetlights were lit and cars flew by on the roads. Matt and Mello decided not to take the car, but to walk on foot for a while. It was a nice night, and this was exactly what they needed. They found a lot of shops that suited both of the boys' styles, checking out each of them. One even had an exact match of Mello's tight leather pants, and Mello suggested they buy them. This time, though, he wanted Matt to get them. Mello thought Matt would look cute in his clothes.

Their evening of fun went by faster then they'd expected, and by now both boys were exhausted. Matt placed his arm on Mello's shoulder as they walked back to the car, and the two looked cute, almost like a couple. Regardless of what kind of stares they were getting, Mello and Matt felt good. When at the car, Matt opened the door for Mello.

Mello sarcastically batted his eyelashes and faked a girly accent, saying, "Ohh, what a gentleman!"

Matt almost thought he sounded like a girl and smiled when he said it, returning to his side of the car.

-

"Ohh, Matt! There's a candy shop!" Mello squealed. "Can we go?"

Matt stopped at the candy shop but refused to get out.

"Hey! They might have some of those candy cigs from the nineties. If you come in, I'll buy you some!"

Matt's eyes widened and he followed Mello. Back when he was a child, before real cigarettes, he loved candy cigarettes. They were like mints, and they were something his mom used to buy him when he was only a toddler. He was obsessed with them at the time, so every time they went out, his mother would get him some.

"How'd you remember?" he asked, pushing Mello to the side of the car.

"I guess," Mello said, grinning brightly, "I just know you, Matt."

Matt and Mello stood there for a small kiss before entering the candy shop.

* * *

A/N: Now, for a question. How many of you remember candy cigarettes? I'm sure you've all been around long enough to know, but I was just curious.


	8. Consumption

**Chapter 8: Consumption**

The candy shop was even more amazing from the inside. There were too many types of candy to choose from, and they even had Pocky, though neither boy was very fond of that. They did in fact happen to have candy cigarettes. Mello smiled and handed them over to Matt. Mello then stared at row after row of chocolate. It was enticing, and he couldn't hold back from so much chocolate. Matt chuckled at the way Mello stared at the chocolate, almost drooling.

Mello bent over almost backwards and stared eagerly down at the million types of chocolate. He was very giddy, almost like a child, almost hypnotized by the candy. It seemed, though, that Mello wasn't the only one hypnotized by something, and Matt had begun to notice. When they finally took action, Matt went over the edge.

"Yo, bitch," he called, frowning at the employee, "He's mine!"

The employee backed away from him, confused by Matt's odd language.

Matt smacked his forehead, realizing his goggles were there and wincing in pain. "I forgot we were in Tokyo."

Mello smiled at the candy shop employee and began speaking in Japanese, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Matt was now the one confused, because he hadn't known Mello could speak Japanese, and he also had no idea what Mello was saying. He almost opted to ask when Mello grabbed his arm and their bodies crashed together. Mello was caressing Matt's body and Matt was laughing like a lunatic. The embarrassed employee blushed and shuffled back to the counter. She wouldn't look them in the eye after that, though she probably knew that they weren't being serious with their actions. That could be inferred by the breathing they weren't doing and the laughing hysterically that they were.

"Mello," Matt said, still trying to catch his breath, "Don't do that. I'm uncomfortable with your hands between my legs."

"This," Mello replied, "coming from the guy who wanted to do me in his bed earlier today?"

"I've changed my mind."

"It was a joke, Matt," Mello added, dropping Matt's favorite candies into his gloved hands.

Matt helped Mello pick out what chocolate to get(which just happened to be one of every kind) and they bought all of their stuff. They laughed once more at the employees face before leaving the shop.

-

Matt's arm was around Mello once again as they exited the candy shop. They came out with the candy cigarettes, some Angel Krepes (L's personal favorite), and who knows how many chocolate bars. Mello had already dug into some of their candy, which was usually what a pig would do. Matt didn't see Mello as a pig, though, because he found Mello's chocolate obsession cute. Actually, he found everything Mello did to be cute. He smiled at Mello and waited for a smile in reply, which he quickly received.

Mello brushed his lips over Matt's just as they found their way back to the car. He deepened the kiss after Matt's shock had disappeared. Their hands were entwined and their lips were both wondering. They ignored all the stares they were getting and continued the kiss, which seemed to have become something more.

Mello pulled away from Matt's grip and whispered softly into his ear, "Let's finish this at the hotel."

Matt's excitement went up way too high for his health at that second.

* * *

A/N: AHEM! Rating may go up… But also… I'd like to know from everyone who reads, do you want to see Matt and Mello's story go on, or do you think I should go with the original ending, in which they die? Let me know. Going on would mean an extra long story, but ending is saying "GET IT THE FUCK OVER WITH!" I don't care which.


	9. Anywhere

A/N: Sorry for not following all of your wishes. I just got an idea and I have to write it. And also, this is absolutely NOT the last chapter. EPILOGUE NEXT.

**Chapter 9: Anywhere.**

Matt practically carried Mello to the car, though Mello was yelling "Put me down" like a maniac. The stares that the boys were getting were unimaginable. Once Mello was finally into the car and done laughing, Matt got in on his side. Mello was laughing hysterically when he sat down. This was probably the happiest Matt had ever seen him. It was so cute, how his eyes lit up when he smiled at Matt.

The drive back to the hotel seemed a lot further than the way they came. Mello was staring impatiently out the window, a piece of chocolate between his teeth as always. Matt had forgotten about the candy cigarettes, and almost forgot about watching the road, as he watched Mello. Something about Mello at the moment kept Matt's eyes glued on him, but what was it? Mello noticed him staring from the corner of his eye but refrained from saying anything. A kiss on the cheek would surely cheer him up, which is what Mello did.

"Matt," he said, smiling, "You're red!"

-And, well, that didn't do anything.

"Getting wooorse."

Matt focused his eyes on the road now and avoided Mello's jokes. They had to get to the hotel before Mello made him insane. Mello seemed to be capable of that now.

-

When finally back in their room, Mello seemed to be "the one in charge."

Matt was okay with this because, well, Mello _was _older. He left what was to be done to Mello, because maybe Mello's ideas weren't so twisted as they seemed to be. It was pretty strange being that close to Mello. It almost seemed like he noticed more about Mello in seconds what would have taken years. He smiled at the thought. Mello's hair, Mello's skin, his scent even, belonged to Matt.

Mello was enjoying it too, though he still wanted to quit and tell Matt he probably had AIDS. Not that he had any reason to have AIDS, but it would just be funny to see Matt's face when Mello said it. He probably would have had the chance of getting run over if he said that to anyone but Matt, so the feeling went away.

-

Matt and Mello both laid side by side, no longer focusing their attention on the other.

_Well this is awkward… _Matt thought, glancing quickly over at Mello.

Mello seemed to be content, with a chocolate bar lying on his bare stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. "I love you Matt," he said without moving his eyes away from the ceiling.

"I love you, too, Mello," he replied, fading from consciousness.

He dreamt for once in a long time that night, and despite their desire to stay awake together, both got decent sleep. However, their next morning would definitely not be as pleasant as his dreams.

-

Though they'd gotten a healthy amount of sleep, the boys woke up quickly, realizing there was work to be done. The day went by with more eavesdropping and finally it was night. They sat outside the Sakura TV building, waiting for the sign to get to work. They were both prepared. Maybe not the best of ways, but it could be considered prepared.

"Ah, it's Ms. Kiyomi Takada on the television," Matt said blankly as he tuned in to the Sakura TV broadcast. "She'll be exiting the building in, Oh, twenty seconds?"

That was their cue. Mello jumped out of the car, glancing one last time back at Matt. "See you later," he huffed, "Don't get hurt."

Matt nodded and drove out to the other side of the building, just as Takada's bodyguards were exiting the building.

"Here goes nothing," Mello said, loading his gun.

He noticed a familiar face bringing out Takada, whose name he knew as Halle Lidner. He smiled at how easy this kidnapping would be. "Like a piece of cake."

Mello was on that shiny new motorcycle he'd gotten at the last minute. He lifted the helmet of his head just enough to smile at Matt in his car before replacing it over his face. Matt smiled back, but Mello didn't notice. He was focused on capturing Takada. Halle almost seemed to let Mello capture her easily, and Mello was off on his motorcycle with Takada.

Matt, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He'd failed, so he stepped out of the car willingly. At least he'd given Mello a head start to get going.

"Okay, you got me," he said, defeated but almost proud, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me, so you wouldn't even think of shooting me, am I right?"

And that is when the bullets were forced through every inch of his body, piercing through even his young heart. He admitted his definite defeat and fell to the hard asphalt below.

He was smiling inside, just thinking of how Mello would be safe. When the pain in his chest was too hard to overcome, he was gone.

But, in a sense, this wasn't gone. He was only somewhere….somewhere far away from Tokyo as he was sure.

-

Mello had Takada _naked, _as scary as it seemed. He didn't really see interest in her, but this was a precaution that had to be taken. Who knew what she could have been hiding.

He sat in the front of the giant delivery truck, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He'd turned on Sakura TV by now, just to see what kind of riot was going on there. When he saw Matt's empty old truck, he froze and stopped tapping at the wheel.

_Matt. I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen to you…I blame myself._

-

Takada scribbled viciously at the scrap of paper in her hand. Each name she wrote down, that person died. The last name to be written in the Death Note would be hers.

"_Kiyomi Takada, suicide._

_Kills herself by setting fire to __everything around her,__ including everything she wrote on."_

That meant, not everyone would be so lucky to survive, but Kiyomi Takada would keep burning forever, in the fires of Hell. For Mello,though, the future was unknown.

-

Matt had gotten over the shock and trauma by now, but couldn't decide where he was. It was so empty that it scared him. Around him were fields, expanding on for miles, probably going nowhere. A small chapel was just ahead of him, though it was crumbling.

"Is this my PUNISHMENT?" Matt yelled into the distance.

A call was returned, by a voice he knew well. "Matt!?"

"Obviously not," Matt said, smiling. He ran to the blond eagerly.

Mello smiled back at him before turning away and glancing around him.

"Where are we?" he asked, confused. "This looks so familiar, but where have I seen it?"

And then he heard the bells.

A very long time ago, at age six, Mello had ridden past this village in the back seat of Roger's car. The place hadn't been so barren at the time, and there were a few houses. Children and their families had occupied these houses, some of which would stare at Mello as he drove by. One had even caused him to stick out his tongue in disgust. The girl later came to Wammy's house.

"Wammy's!" Mello cried. "That's it! Matt!"

Mello dragged Matt along in the direction of Wammy's house. They were beginning to recognize more along the way.

"Hey, Matt! Look!" Mello huffed as he rested against the gates. "Well, I think it's safe to go in."

Matt smiled and followed Mello through the gate. Children from the orphanage were playing outside, Matt or Mello couldn't recognize any of them. It must have been January, when new children came to Wammy's house. It was strangely warm for January, Matt thought. The two boys decided to check in on Roger, and maybe find out what that twit Near was up to.

Matt took a candy cigarette as they walked and handed one to Mello. They both ate them with childish grins. As they entered Wammy's house, their grins were larger. Mello stopped at the door and pressed his lips to Matt's. The kiss was shortened by an interruption of multiple plopping noises. _1…2…3…4…5…6…?_

They turned to face the noise and noticed a man crouching over a table, dropping sugar cubes into his coffee.

Mello and Matt's eyes lit up, and all at once they said, "L?"

He smiled at the two teenage boys and gestured them to come into the office.

**-END-**

(But don't forget about the EPILOGUE)


	10. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE.**

Halle Lidner didn't believe in ghosts or spirits. Looking out over the entire city late December first, she decided against her theory. With Kira captured and killed, the SPK was no longer needed, and Halle sat at home with a cup of coffee, preparing for work that day.

The wind crashed against her window and the streets of Tokyo were as busy as ever. Within a week, Halle would be able to return home to America where she'd see the snow again. She hadn't seen much to laugh about in quite a while, but her freedom was soon to come.

She gathered her suitcase and went to work, just like any other day.

She said her last goodbye to Near that day.

He smiled and reminded her, "Stay the way you are."

"Hm?"

"I like you the way you came here a few years ago. Stay that way," he said, stacking dice.

She nodded and replied "sure thing" before leaving the SPK building for the very last time. She wasn't very confident that she'd ever see Near again, but she was proud to have worked with him.

-

The next few days were quiet with Halle's job and she'd become tired of it. On December ninth, Halle was able to find a way out of work to return home. She disliked riding on planes alone, but she wouldn't mind just this one time. She was getting married soon, so she wouldn't have to go around alone forever.

The airport was as busy as it usually got around Christmas and usually Halle wouldn't notice anyone in such a big crowd. One head stuck out among the rest and Halle's curiosity brought her to its owner.

A small child, no older than seven sat on the bench in front of her. He had light blond hair and blue eyes and he smiled at her. His first actions weren't much, but he finally warmed up to her presence. He grinned and fumbled in his pockets, taking out a chocolate bar. He broke off a piece and handed it to Halle. Halle smiled and thanked him, something being strangely familiar about this.

"What's your name, little guy?" she asked, though she was sure she already knew.

"Mihael," he replied, grinning at her. He was missing a tooth which made this action even cuter.

"Mihael," Halle repeated. "What a sweet name."

She then asked him if there was anywhere he needed to go and he replied, "I'm waiting for someone here. I promised them."

Halle nodded and left the child, glancing back him every few seconds as she walked away

"Mello," she said. She was sure it was him.

Halle Lidner smiled back to the child and boarded the plane.

-

"Mello, what are you doing?" Matt called, entering the library.

Mello grinned like a small child and replied, "I had to tell an old friend good bye."

* * *

A/N: For all of you who read my story, thanks so much. The time was short, but I'm proud of the story. If you'll miss it too much once it's gone, I may possibly do a re-write(with a lot more details). Also please check out my newest story, To Cherish What Is Golden, if you liked this one. Thanks for reading and see you again.I had fun. =]


End file.
